Gravity
by jamessecondwife
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter. But for some reason, she can't help but love the way he says her name. And when his gorgeous hazel eyes stare into hers, she sometimes forgets how to breathe. And that love song she's been writing? Every word of it is true.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity

**Gravity**

Chapter 1:

James Potter lay across a large red couch, clutching an ice pack to his nose and sighing. A fire burned brightly in the Griffindor common room, and the light of the flames cast a warm glow upon the room.

"That girl can punch," James muttered, sitting up and adjusting the ice as he moved.

Sirius Black rolled his large gray-blue eyes, which were barely visible under his long, dark bangs. "Then maybe you shouldn't keep asking her out, mate. Twenty times in one day? I think that's a record." He sat down beside James and draped his arms across the sofa. "No wonder she punched you."

From across the room, a book was slammed shut, startling the two as Remus Lupin approached them, clutching a thick Potions book in his hand.

"Well I'm heading up to bed," he mumbled, dark circles evident under his tired eyes. "Got to make sure Peter hasn't drowned in his own drool yet."

Moonlight pooled in through the tall glass window by the staircases, reminding all three boys of his last transformation just three nights ago. He half-smiled and ran a hand through his unruly blond hair, shrugging slightly, before walking up the steps to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

Sirius turned back to James and laughed as he winced yet again.

"She almost broke it, I swear," he murmured, though not looking angry in the least.

Sirius sighed. "You've got to get over her," he told James, sounding annoyed. "Yeah, she's bloody hot," James shot him a dark look, "but there are other fish in the sea!"

James' brow furrowed. "I can't help it!" He whispered, slouching down into the cushions. "Everything about her is flawless. She's talented, smart, friendly when she wants to be, and beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her, not that I'd want to anyway."

Sirius shook his head, and stood suddenly, heading towards the boys' staircase without looking back at his best friend.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," he pronounced, a slight catch in his voice. "I can't stand the way she's hurting you."

James was taken aback; Sirius wasn't one to express his emotions.

"I'm sorry," James murmured, but his words only seemed to further infuriate Sirius.

"What for?" He asked. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's Evans who should be handing out the apologies."

Lily's POV:

"Something always brings me back to you," I sang to myself, glad to be alone and in the privacy of an empty dormitory. "It never takes to long. No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here, till the moment I'm gone."

I pulled out my journal and scribbled these few lines onto a blank page. Then a knock on the door brought me back to reality, and I quickly stuffed the notebook into my trunk.

"Come in!" I called, my annoyance fading as my best friend Alice ran into the room.

"AHHH!" She screamed, jumping up and down as I ran to hug her.

"He said yes?" I cried happily, though of course my question had already been answered.

She nodded ecstatically, beaming as I threw my arms around her yet again.

Then she flopped down onto her bed and sighed blissfully, laughing as she fell into a mass of pillows.

"I was so nervous!" She admitted. "I kept telling myself that everything would be okay, but I was totally expecting a 'no' anyway."

I scoffed. "Why would Frank turn you down?" I asked rhetorically. However, she looked at me skeptically, apparently unconvinced. I rolled my bright green eyes at her and flung myself onto my bed. "You're smart, funny, pretty," I listed, "and easily the nicest person I've ever met."

Alice blushed deeply, her pale cheeks burning scarlet. She had a pretty, heart-shaped face with soft blue eyes and a small nose. Her short black hair was layered dramatically, adding a pixie-like charm to her femininity.

"Oh stop," she told me jokingly, passing over my compliments. Then her eyes became dreamy and unfocused.

"Alice?" I laughed, snapping my fingers in her face.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I was just thinking…" She bit her lip. "Alice Longbottom. Doesn't that sound perfect?" We both laughed then, and I nodded in agreement.

"But you haven't even gone on one date yet, so I wouldn't ask Frank if I were you," I snorted.

Alice smacked my arm playfully. "Yeah, yeah," she answered, then an amused look crossed over her.

"So I saw James Potter," she said with raised eyebrows. I tried to look innocent as she erupted once more into giggles. "You didn't break his nose _again_, did you?"

"No!" I proclaimed indignantly. "Well, I mean, I don't _think _I did." Her eyebrows rose even higher. "Well it's not like he didn't deserve it!" I argued, more to myself than to her. I was usually a non-violent person, and hated hurting other people… Even arrogant toe-rags like Potter. "He asked me out twenty times today! Twenty!"

"Well I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree," she decided. "I still think it's pretty cute, you know. How he's so in love with you."

My eyes narrowed, and I turned my back to her, pretending to be annoyed. In truth, my cheeks were growing warmer, and my heart was racing. My stomach twisted, but not unpleasantly. I pinched my arm tightly, however, and then instantly denied her words.

"Oh come on Alice, he's 16. He has no idea what love is," I told her. I turned back to face her as my heart beat slowed down to its normal pace, and the jittery feeling in my stomach vanished. "He's just an arrogant prat. He only wants me because he knows he can't have me."

Alice looked uncertain.

"I don't know," she mumbled thoughtfully. "He's not as bad as you make him out to be. And I think he really does care about you. Maybe I'm wrong, but he still deserves a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Chapter 2 –

Sirius' POV:

Dear Journal,

I feel pretty cool right now (note the sarcasm). I mean really, a journal? That's one step off a diary, which sounds pretty damn girly, if you ask me. What _is_ the difference between a diary and a journal, anyway? Well, I don't know, but 'journal' sounds more masculine, so I'm going with that.

First of all, this wasn't my idea. This whole 'writing down my feelings' thing. Remus got me this dumb book for Christmas last year. Apparantly I have too many emotions bottled up inside of me (his words, not mine).

Anyway, I don't want him to feel bad since it _was_ a gift. And he found it in my sock drawer before we left for school. Why was he looking through my sock drawer? I don't know, but he has this weird obsession with folding them or something… So I promised I'd write in it at Hogwarts.

I guess I should talk about my friends. Okay.

THE MARAUDERS (A.K.A. My weirdo friends)

James Potter – My best friend and partner in crime He's the lead chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and always getting in trouble. Oh, and he's Evans personal stalker.

Remus Lupin – He's the 'sensible' one of the group. No, he doesn't stop us from pulling the BEST PRANKS EVER, he just makes sure we don't A) die, or B) get caught. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met, but he could do without those stupid books he always carries around.

Peter Pettigrew – Peter, Peter, Peter. He's not exactly the _brightest_ guy around, but he's actually been the brains behind a lot of our pranks! He's good at coming up with them, but he's not so great at actually _doing_ them. He's not usually all that brave, but he is pretty loyal to our group. So I guess that's why he's not in Hufflepuff.

That was kind of fun! I enjoy making lists. I think I'll make another one!

MY LIST OF THINGS / PEOPLE I HATE

Lily Evans – Who does she think she is, always hurting James, and never even caring? She is probably the most self-absorbed person I have ever met.

History of Magic – Stupid class. Boring class. Pointless class. End of story.

My parents – No comment. All you have to do is meet them, and I guarantee you'll hate them, too.

Waffles – PANCAKES OWN! WAFFLES ARE LAME!

Our 'fanclub' (for lack of a better word) – A bunch of fake, stupid, anorexic-looking girls who follow us around and try and get us to do it with them.

I put my journal away and pulled my school robes out from the bottom of my

trunk. I changed into them quickly and grabbed my school bag from our coat rack by the stairs. Sunlight was pooling in through the windows surrounding our dormitory, but I knew that James, Sirius, and Remus wouldn't be getting up for another hour or so. I was one of the only early-risers in our year.

Today was the start of our second week at school. So far, James had asked Evans out 39 times, and of course had been turned down each time. Remus had perfect grades in each class, the stupid bookworm. Peter had detention for melting his cauldron in potions class. And I? Well I hadn't done much of anything yet.

I strode through the portrait hole blinking sleepily, when a small, robed figure caught my attention in my peripheral vision. I turned to her, and saw her shoulders heaving, and her silent form trembling.

"Evans?" I asked, incredulous.

She looked up, startled, and I felt my stomach drop. Her dark red hair was disheveled, and her porcelain skin was red and blotchy. Her bright emerald eyes were red from her crying, and her embarrassment was evident.

Seeing her so helpless like this, it was like watching a dog being kicked. It was almost amusing that she still looked so beautiful. All of my anger towards her, all of my hate vanished as she wiped away her tears and attempted to steady herself.

She laughed quietly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't know anyone else got up at five in the morning," she commented.

I sat down beside her and she gazed at me suspiciously. "You're not going to tell all your little buddies, are you Black? I don't want Alice to worry," she said urgently.

Who was this girl? Where was the strong, bold, and selfish Evans I always knew and hated?

"I'm not going to tell anybody," I promised her sincerely. And for some reason, I was absolutely positive that I wouldn't.

She smiled tentatively, as unsure as I felt by our sudden camaraderie.

"Good," she whispered.

And suddenly, as I wrapped an arm around her and held her to me, I instantly forgot about all of my previous dislike for her. It was natural, _easy_ to hold her close. Like we were meant to be friends all along.

Lily finally stopped shaking.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, and I sensed the same comfort in her voice that I now inexplicably felt.

I nodded.

"I have a feeling that you'll understand more than anyone. I heard all the gossip, though I hate to admit it, and people were saying that… That your parents disowned you last summer?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Yeah they did."

"I'm sorry," she answered, then sighed and looked away. "Your family doesn't accept you, do they? Mine doesn't either."

I was confused now. Lily? Perfect Lily, with the perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect life?

"My mom left when I was eleven," she admitted, leaning closer to me. "My dad became an alchoholic and lost his job at an insurance agency. We were forced into poverty, and he began taking drugs like crack cocaine."

Guilt began to eat away at me with every word she spoke. I had judged her without even knowing her.

"My sister hates me. She says magic is for 'freaks,' and that I'm responsible for tearing our family apart. It was my magic that made Mom leave, so I guess she's right."

"But you can't help being a witch!" I told her, shocked.

"I guess," she shrugged. "But anyway, Dad became abusive. Not just verbally, either." She pulled up a sleeve of her robe, and a mass of fading scars and yellowing bruises became apparent.

"He didn't," I whispered, anger laced in my words.

She pulled her sleeve back down. "I'm okay, though," she tried to comfort me. "Hogwarts gives me time to heal. I just hate having to leave," she half-smiled.

I sighed. "My parents never hurt me. They would torment me verbally, though. Sometimes I thought I'd go crazy in that house. The Potters took me in and got me away from there."

"Lucky," she teased, though I could hear the longing behind her words.

"So is that why you were crying?" I asked. "Just remembering?"

She pulled a small brown package out of her pocket and handed it to me. I pulled out a wooden picture frame with a photo of Lily and her sister inside it. It was torn in two, separating them even further.

"I gave her that yesterday for her birthday. She sent it back, after a couple of adjustments."

I stood and pulled her up swiftly. "You know what Lily?" I began. "You're a lot different than I thought."

She smiled. "As are you."

I grinned and held my hand out to her. "Friends?" I asked, shaking my bangs out of my eyes.

"Friends," she confirmed, before grabbing my hand and walking down with me to breakfast.


End file.
